


Happy Birthday, Bedelia

by Mrs_Marlowe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Bottom Hannibal, But sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Top Bedelia, not overly graphic or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: It's Bedelia's birthday, Hannibal wants to treat his wife to a good time.





	Happy Birthday, Bedelia

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to bottom!Hannibal day (which also happens to be the birthday of the Queen of the Universe, Gillian Anderson). A day like this can not be taken completely by the Hannigrams, leaving our Queen forgotten.  
> I wrote this mostly overnight. 
> 
> Bedannibal rules <3

Hannibal wrapped his arms around his wife gently. “Happy birthday Bedelia,” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her ear.

Bedelia snuggled closer to her husband and buried her head in his neck. “Thank you darling. It’s been a wonderful day. Dinner, theatre, cuddling with my husband in our home, what could be better?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Hannibal chuckled. “I can think of something that would add to the fun we’ve had tonight.”

Bedelia lifted her eyebrow and continued pressing kisses to his neck. “Oh, and what would that be, pray tell?”

Hannibal smirked and lifted his hand to run it through her hair before lifting her chin and whispering his idea into her ear.

Bedelia flushed lightly at his words. He didn’t often suggest that sort of thing, as it usually just happened. She smiled lightly and moved her lips to his ear.

“I suppose we could do that,” she whispered, taking his earlobe between her teeth and pulling gently.

Hannibal shifted and lifted her up as he stood from the sofa, carrying her to their bedroom.

Setting her down on their bed, he began to unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest to her. Bedelia smiled gently and moved forward to undo his pants, dropping them to the floor.

Bedelia stood and looked up at Hannibal, a dangerous glint in her eyes. “On the bed Hannibal,” she half-growled, unbuttoning her blouse and dropping it to the floor. Shimmying out of her skirt, she climbed on top of him, her heels still on her feet.

Bedelia lowered her lips to Hannibal’s, kissing him passionately. She needed him to understand how much she loved him. There was no other way of doing this.

Both of them enjoyed taking control, and both of them were very good at dominating the other.

Bedelia moved her lips to Hannibal’s ear, whispering gently as to what she was going to do with him, since he had offered himself as her birthday present. “You know what to say if I go to far,” she whispered.

Hannibal nodded, his arousal becoming apparent to his wife. Bedelia smirked and got off of him to stalk over to her dressing table, where he had deposited his tie before their cuddling on the sofa had commenced. She snapped it lightly before going back to Hannibal and straddling him. “Arms up darling,” she whispered, Hannibal instantly obliging her.

Bedelia smirked and tied his wrists to the headboard. “Too tight?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Absolutely perfect.”

Bedelia grinned and moved down his body to pull his boxers from him. Tossing them to the floor, she brushed her fingers over the tip of his cock before trailing them up his stomach and chest.

Hannibal bit his lip and groaned slightly at the feel of her nails gently scraping along his skin. She moved back up his body and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Don’t fear darling, you know I know what I’m doing,” she whispered before claiming his mouth once again, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Bedelia grinded herself gently against him, reveling in the fact that he had no control for a little while. She loved it when he touched her, after all, he knew what he was doing, but it was nice to have the power over him once in a while, no matter how long it was for. She knew that once she untied his wrists, he would want to be rewarded for his good behaviour, and he would be. She always made sure of that.

“I could never fear you Bedelia,” he groaned, straining against his tie slightly as she moved away from him briefly to remove her undergarments. His fingers were twitching as she reached behind herself to unclasp her bra before letting it drop onto his chest.

She picked it up and placed it in his open hand. “Thank you for holding my bra for me.”

Hannibal smirked, feeling the padding that had just been touching her breasts. “My pleasure, your majesty,” he replied, earning himself another brief kiss.

Bedelia smirked and reached between the two of them to pull her panties down her legs. Holding them up, she hummed thoughtfully. “Now, what to do with these?” she asked.

Hannibal gulped. He wanted to suggest that she stuff them in his mouth, but then it would render him incapable of complimenting her. No matter how much he loved her taste, he enjoyed complimenting her and hated to miss an opportunity.

Bedelia looked into his eyes and instantly knew what he wanted. Grinning, she balled up her panties and held them close to his mouth. Hannibal returned the grin and opened his mouth before she stuffed them inside. “Don’t worry baby, you can compliment me when you’re not all tied up.”

Hannibal smiled around his panty gag as Bedelia straddled him once again, noting his erection. She bit her lip as she stroked him momentarily before sinking down on top of him. She moaned quietly, wanting to tell him how much she liked it this way, but decided against it because she knew that he already knew. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his chest as she moved against him. Hannibal whimpered slightly, unable to stop himself.

Bedelia knew that he wouldn’t last very long, so she pulled her panties from his mouth, pressing her lips to his insistently. “Hannibal, whenever you’re ready, you can come, okay? I’m not going to hold you back. All I ask is that when you do, and I decide to release you, you ensure that I get pleasured as well,” she whispered against his lips.

Hannibal nodded in understanding. “You are so beautiful. I love you more than I could properly describe. Your beauty surpasses that of everything and everyone I’ve ever seen. Please, let me look into your eyes.”

His unoccupied hand was grasping at the air. He wanted to stroke her face, touch her in any way, but he couldn’t. Soon he would, but not quite yet. Gulping, he threw his head back, unable to focus on anything but the pleasure he was experiencing.

Bedelia took his chin in her hand and moved his head so that she could look into his eyes. She knew that this was the best way to undo him. He was, and always had been, entranced by her blue eyes. She stroked his cheek softly, sending him over the edge. Bedelia shifted slightly as he came, feeling herself become more aroused. She kissed Hannibal passionately and held onto him for dear life, like he was unable to do with her. Reaching up, she quickly untied the knot that held his wrists in place, and the beast was unleashed. Looking into his eyes one last time before he went down her body to pleasure her, Bedelia saw a hunger that hadn’t been there before. She knew that the safety of Florence was not as strong as it had been before this encounter. Being dominated, even for the briefest period, made the beast crave control.

Bedelia threw her head back with a wicked smile. Nothing would stop her man from doing what he was bound to. And the power she had over him was only compelling him to keep going.

She was going to need to dominate her husband more often by the looks of things.

Happy birthday, Bedelia, indeed.


End file.
